sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal
Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal (znana w Japonii jako Sonic Toon: Adventure Island) to gra wydana na konsole Nintendo 3DS z [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|serii Sonic the Hedgehog]]. Premiera miała miejsca 11 listopada w Ameryce, 21 listopada w Europie i 18 grudnia w Japonii. Jest to prequel do serialu animowanego. Fabuła Gra jest prequelem serialu Sonic Boom. W Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal, Amy odkrywa tajemniczy starożytny język i rękopis ze szczegółową historią i miejscem pobytu zaginionego Kryształu Mocy. Zły i podły łotr, Lyric, porywa Amy, aby położyć swoje "łapy" na tej dawno zapomnianej mocy, które zostały ukryte we wszystkich dżunglach i kanionach na tajemniczej wyspie. Sonic musi współpracować z Tailsem, Knucklesem i nową przyjaciółką - borsuczycą Sticks, by odnaleźć ślady Amy i uratować ją ze szponów Lyrica i jego armii robotów. Ufając własnej sile i pracy w zespole będą musieli udowodnić, że są silniejsi razem niż osobno. Postacie Grywalne * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Sticks the Badger Niegrywalne * Doktor Eggman * Amy Rose * Lyric the Last Ancient * Metal Sonic * Shadow the Hedgehog * Q-N-C Gameplay W przeciwieństwie do wersji Wii U, Shattered Crystal używa 2.5D i jest bardzo podobny do klasycznych gier z dodatkiem zagadek i nowymi umiejętnościami dla każdej postaci w grze. Będziemy kierować Soniciem, Tailsem, Knucklesem i Sticks przez 6 światów wypełnionych 18 poziomami. Na początku będziemy mogli grać jako Sonic, a później dołączy reszta grupy. Sonic jest najszybszy z całej paczki, potrafi zrobić Spin Dash i posiada nowy Dash Attack, który rozwala niebieskie klocki. Tails potrafi szybować, używać swojego podwodnego robota do minigierek i posiada bomby. Sticks jest w stanie użyć swojego bumerangu do odkrywania zagadek i rozwalania wrogów. Knuckles jest w stanie bić przeciwników i kopać w niektórych miejscach. Każda postać może używać Homing Attack, Double Jump oraz Enerbeam. Enerbeam jest nową funkcją, która pozwala na wyciągnięcie tarczy z wrogów oraz łapania się za niektóre obiekty. Są trzy rodzaje poziomów: *Eksploracja *Wyścigi *Tunele Poziomy z eksploracją są wypełnione tonami zagadek oraz różnych dróg. Jest 40 kryształów do zdobycia, 48 planów oraz 34 Sonic Badge). Poziomów jest 8. Poziomy wyścigowe są podobne do tych z Sonic Rivals i właściwie ta gra była inspiracją tych poziomów. Będziemy się ścigać z Sticks, Shadowem, Metal Soniciem oraz Amy w niektórych sekcjach w finałowym bossie. Poziomów jest 4. Poziomy Tunel są podobne do tych z Sonic Dash. Po prostu biegniemy do przodu i unikamy przeszkód. Poziomów jest 6. Na górnym ekranie wyświetla się gra. Na dolnym zaś są trzy opcje: wybór postaci, mapa gry lub nasz Progress. W grze są również medale. Są one za zdobywanie określonej ilości pierścieni oraz Time Attack. Odblokowują one figurki. Areny Gra jest podzielona na 6 światów z 18 poziomami razem. Seaside Coast Seaside Coast to poziom wypełniony trawą, budynkami letnimi oraz plażą. Jest bardzo podobny do Seaside Hill z Sonic Heroes. Wszystkie grywalne postacie tutaj mieszkają. Można w nim odblokować Sticks i Tailsa. Ścigamy się z Sticks. Scrapyard Scrapyard to poziom wypełniony skałami i górami. Wygląda na opuszczone miejsce, a w pobliżu jest stara fabryka oraz Praca Knucklesa (Boxing). Odblokowujemy w nim Knucklesa. Shadow Canyons Shadow Canyons to poziom, który przypomina pustynię. Ma w pobliżu jaskinię wypełnioną skorpionami. Wygląda na opuszczony plac budowlany. Ścigamy się z Shadowem. Dlatego, że Shadow jest kontrolowany umysłowo przez Lyrica po walce Sonic niszczy urządzenie, a Lyric się pojawia ujawniając dokładniej swój plan. Ancient Ruins Ancient Ruins to ruiny przodków zamieszkałej wyspy. W pobliżu znajduje się kolejna fabryka, w której obecnie Lyric produkuje roboty. W środku spotkamy Eggmana oraz Metal Sonica. Fabryka znajduje się pod ziemią, a Tails próbuje w niej zdobyć informację i spróbować ją zatrzymać. Ścigamy się z Metal Soniciem. Tutaj Amy zdobywała informacje o przodkach, podczas gdy Lyric ją porwał. Volcanic Crater Volcanic Crater to wulkan, w którym znajduje się starożytny samolot. Bohaterowie próbują go zdobyć, lecz muszą się spieszyć, ponieważ wulkan może wybuchnąć. Poziom jest wypełniony lawą oraz skałami. Cloud Sanctuary Cloud Sanctuary jest ostatnim światem w grze. Sonic i załoga rozbijają się o fortecę i próbują dostać się do sterowca, w którym znajduje się Amy, lecz zostają porwani oprócz Sonica, a on rusza im na ratunek. Poziom jest bardzo podobny do tego z wersji Wii U. Posiada latające ruiny oraz sterowiec Lyrica. Domy *Dom Tailsa służy do odkrycia co znajduje się na zdobywanych przez nas planach i zdobycie trwałych power-up. *Dom Sonica służy do słuchania muzyki, oglądania przerywników filmowych oraz przeczytania 1 części komiksu zrobionego przez Archie Comics. *Dom Sticks służy do odnowienia kryształu. *Chata Knucklesa służy do zdobywania tokenów. Jest dostępna tylko raz na dobę. *Dom Amy jest nagrodą za zdobycie wszystkich Sonic Badge. W nim postacie tańczą robo-taniec. *Sklep Q-N-C służy do oglądania oraz wygrywania figurek za tokeny. Ulepszenia 1. Pokazuje plany na mapie. 2. Pokazuje kryształy na mapie. 3. Dotknięcie pierwszego punktu kontrolnego da nam tarczę (Shield) 4. Pokazuje pudełka z pierścieniami i z tarczami na mapie. 5. Tracimy 25% mniej pierścieni po uderzeniu. 6. Po zdjęciu tarczy z wroga, od razu ginie. 7. Automatycznie zbiera pierścienie w pobliżu. 8. Niszczy wrogów przez sprint. Recenzja Wersja 3DS została lepiej przyjęta, lecz jest słabo oceniona na Metacritic (47/100). SEGA wypuściła notkę, że Sonic Boom do 31 marca sprzedał 620 tysięcy kopii razem, tworząc ją najgorzej sprzedającą się grą w serii. Ciekawostki *Można się połączyć z wersją Wii U, by zdobyć ulepszenie do pierścieni. *Biografia Sonic oraz Sticks znajduje się w sklepie Q-N-C, ale również w serialu w odcinkach My Fair Sticksy, Unlucky Knuckles i Translate This. *To jest pierwsza gra na konsole przenośną z serii od czasów Game Gear i Sonic Pocket Adventure, którą stworzył inny developer niż Dimps. fr:Sonic Boom : Le Cristal Brisé es:Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal en:Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal de:Sonic Boom: Der zerbrochene Kristall nl:Sonic Boom Shattered Crystal it:Sonic Boom: Frammenti di Cristallo Kategoria:Sonic Boom Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2014 roku Kategoria:Spin-Off Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:Nintendo 3DS